¡Vacaciones con los Subaku no! Y Shikamaru
by cheeseburguer
Summary: Summary: Temari decide tomar vacaciones, la playa parece un buen lugar o algo parecido...


**_Y ahora, Cheeseburguer presenta:_**

 **Un día de en la arena.**

 _Descargo de responsabilidad: Personajes de Kishimoto, yo solo pienso en Gaara 7u7_

* * *

-GAARA!

Temari una rubia con coletas, orgullosa madre, esposa y hermana, saluda a su hermano pelirrojo con un golpe en la espalda. De no compartir lazos sanguíneos es posible que se tome como el atentado contra el mandatario de la arena. Pero eso traía sin cuidado a la hermana del kazekage. Aún cuando el joven recuperaba el aliento tratando de no llamar la atención. Mientras que Gaara se desteñia del color morado que habia tomado su rostro. Ha tenido bastante con haber sido obligado por su hermana a asistir. ¿Vacaciones? ¡Él tenía mucho trabajo por hacer!

Shikamaru Nara se preguntaba como un sujeto como él había terminado en una situación como esa. En bañador verde con diseño de hojitas, en una aldea completamente diferente de la suya, con un demonio, cargando con su bodoque, su descendiente babeaba en los brazos de su cuñado. Mientras la mujer coloca una gran sombrilla en un lugar adecuado entre los demás vacacionistas.

Contoneando por todo el lugar en un escultural bañador negro, Temari tenía una figura llamativa y lo sabía muy bien. Pobre de aquel que dirigiera miradas perversas hacia la hermana del kazekage.

Estaban en un balneario en Sunagakure, junto a un Gaara cuyo intento de menos ropa para disgusto de muchas, constaba de pantaloncillos hasta la rodilla y playera cuello en v de mangas cortas. Y eso fue todo lo que iban a conseguir.

Una de las sugerencias del otro hermano medio oscuro de Temari, Kankuro, fue en efecto; un sitio turístico. ¿Qué mejor para demostrar que el abrasador calórico de la aldea de la arena puede tener sus ventajas? La idea no fue tomada a mal y se construyo un semi complejo a las afueras de Suna, aprovechando la disposición de arena. Incluso se incluye piscinas con olas. Era todo un espectáculo aquello. Kankuro de igual forma que su habitual maquillaje púrpura, pero sí podia ver su cabello desarreglado, una diferencia de Gaara, él no tenía un bañador negro. Si Gaara quería parecer un fósforo era cosa suya. Pero habian muchas chicas lindas allí. Y la cosa empezaba a ponerse caliente

Una vez que Temari estuvo cómoda, los demás no tuvieron mayor opción que resignarse a pasarla bien. La idea del pelinegro no era precisamente estar rodeado de arena en un lugar con muchas personas. ¿Es que no podian quedarse en casa y observar las nubes?

Por otro pensamiento, el pelirrojo comenzó a ver lo positivo a todo eso. Podia ver a su sobrino. Shikadai Nara se lo estaba pasando de lo lindo. Era la primera vez que el pequeño se enteraba de la cantidad de arena que podía existir en un lugar. Con cinco años cumplidos, el primogénito de Temari parecía adorar la arena. En compañia de su progenitora intenta construir un castillo de arena. El niño no tiene conciencia del trabajo que un castillo de arena constituía. Mientras afirmaban una torre, otra se desmoronaba. Y tío Kankuro andaba por allí, tratando de ligar con las lindas jóvenescitas que pasean por el complejo. Habían optado por la recreación de una playa. Arena y agua. El pequeño Nara comenzó a frustrarse, ¡Aquello era imposible! Arrugo la nariz en un gesto de tierna molestia. Gaara miró el peligro venir. No se puede dejar que a sobrino le desagradara la arena. ¡Era un Subaku No! Bueno, la mitad de uno. ¡Su propia defensa involucraba arena! ¿Qué iba a ser de él, si su hijo no podía tener su castillo? Oh no señores, no en su territorio.

De la forma más genial que se puede imaginar, Gaara iba moldeando la arena a su antojo, gesticulando graciosamente con las manos, cerca, muy cerca. Donde su sobrino puede ver lo genial que la arena era. Y antes de que una turista mandaba a volar a Kankuro, Gaara había construido un espectacular castillo de arena. ¡Solo el príncipe Shikadai podia habitarlo!

-¿Habéis oido? ¡Es solo mío! -Hubiesen oido de Shikadai, si alguno de los niños que veían el enorme castillo del pelirrojo lee leer su mente. En especial a ese niño rubio vestido de marinerito. Veía feo su castillo. ¿Quién fue ese para mirar el castillo que tío Gaara había hecho?

Temari disfrutaba del día en familia. Shikamaru se limitaba a tratar de relajarse, si su mujer estaba feliz, porque estaba feliz porque no le molestaba. Había aprendido que, sí, Temari tenía lo que quería, eso también lo beneficiaba a él. ¿Por qué ir en contra de algo como eso?

Ahora era el turno de Shikadai. De la misma forma que el pelirrojo había manipulado la arena, de la misma forma Shikadai lo intentaba. Planeaba levantar un par de metros alrededor de su castillo. En verdad no se fiaba de niños vestidos de marineritos y no iba a empezar hoy. Fue allí cuando se dio cuenta. ¿Porque la arena no se movía y hacía cosas maravillosas?

Y allí tienen una versión mini de Shikamaru combinada con el caracter de Temari tratando de manipular la arena.

Como es natural, Shikadai pateó la arena y rompió en llanto.

Y Gaara, señor armadura de arena, kazekage de Suna, tío consentidor, entrando en una fuerte pelea interna de como era posible que hiciese llorar a su sobrino.

-Al menos no controlas las aguas, ¿Se imaginan que el mocoso se tira de la cabeza en la piscina? Todo mundo fulminaba a Kankuro en ese momento.

* * *

 ** _De nuevo, gracias por leer: 3_**

 ** _¡Feliz año! 7u7_**


End file.
